


Sunday Morning

by highoffzouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, the other boys show up for a very small part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highoffzouis/pseuds/highoffzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Zayn and Louis spend a rainy Sunday.</p>
<p>AKA My crap excuse of a summary.</p>
<p>Based off the song Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. You'll most likely want to rip your eyes out at how bad this is.

_Sunday morning rain was falling_  
 _Steal some covers, share some skin_  
 _And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_  
 _You twist to fit the mold that I am in_  
  
Zayn woke up to the sound of his boyfriend's soft voice singing accompanied by the soft drops of rain on the roof. Louis's head rested on the younger boy's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. It was one of those days where the boys actually had time to themselves and being wrapped up in a blanket, snuggling with his boyfriend was the only way Louis wanted to spend it.   
  
 _But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_  
 _And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_  
 _That someday it would lead me back to you_  
 _That someday it would lead me back to you_  
  
The moment was ruined by the loud buzz of a phone ringing on the side table. Louis watched his boyfriend lazily reach for it. His husky voice spoke into the phone sending shivers down Lou's spine, goosebumps rose on his skin. Zayn looked down at his boyfriend raising the covers and tightening his grip around the older boy.  
  
Zayn gave a guilty look before confessing "Liam says we have to go to the studio." Lou gave him a forgiving look knowing it wasn't Zayn's fault, instead he would get at Liam later.  
  
The two boys dressed slowly before intertwining their fingers as they walked downstairs to the car.  
  
 _That may be all I need_  
 _In darkness, she is all I see_  
 _Come and rest your bones with me_  
 _I'm driving slow on a Sunday morning_  
 _And I never want to leave_  
  
The boys got in the car, Louis deciding Zayn should drive. They sat in content silence driving down the nearly empty street in the, now, pouring rain. Lou watched the array of lights flash past the car. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Zayn's words lingered in the air before Louis gave a sigh. "All the things we could be doing if we didn't have to go to the studio."  
  
Zayn gave Lou's knee a squeeze before turning his gaze back to the road.  
  
 _My fingers trace every outline, yeah_  
 _Paint a picture with my hands_  
 _And back and forth we stray like branches in a storm_  
 _Change the weather, still together, when it ends_  
  
The boys sat in the studio, recording several random parts for the album. Niall was lazily spread across the sofa put in just for them. Liam was in the studio recording ad-libs. Harry being the nosy person was snooping around the building, waiting for his turn to sing. Zayn and Louis sat in the corner, Louis on Zayn's lap. Lou played with the buttons of Zayn's flannel as Zayn's hand made comforting circles on Lou's back. Lou could fall asleep but knew their manager wouldn't like that. To keep himself awake, he would ever so often take a deep breath of Zayn's cologne digging his face into the Bradford boy's chest.  
  
 _That may be all I need_  
 _In darkness, she is all I see_  
 _Come and rest your bones with me_  
 _I'm driving slow on a Sunday morning_  
 _And I never want to leave_  
  
After hours of singing, the boys were released to do whatever they wanted. Zayn and Louis left to the apartment. Louis couldn't wait to lazily mope around the apartment. Or maybe they could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Lou like the latter and gave out a content sigh at the thought.   
  
 _You may not know,_  
 _That may be all I need_  
 _In darkness, she is all I see_  
 _Come and rest your bones with me_  
 _Driving slow, driving slow_  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, Zayn guided Lou up the path both knew by heart. After reaching the apartment, Zayn threw the keys on the counter and made his way to the couch. As soon as Lou was close enough, Zayn pulled him onto his lap, cradling the shorter boy. Lou let out a content sigh as he fell asleep listening to the soft voice leaving his boyfriends lips as he quietly sang to the beat of the rain.


End file.
